


As You Wish

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Goodbyes, M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel say goodbye as Dean returns to Kansas.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Romantic Movie Kiss





	As You Wish

The night before Dean left for Kansas, he and Castiel watched the Princess Bride with Sam, Jess, and Charlie. As the end credits rolled, Charlie sighed dreamily, "I always loved how the way Westley said 'As you wish' instead of 'I love you.'"

Dean smiled at Charlie. He pulled Cas' knuckles to his mouth and kissed them. He gazed into Castiel's eyes and said, "Me too."

Jess rolled her eyes at Dean and said, "You called me and Sam nauseatingly sweet. You two are way worse."

Castiel smiled at Jess indulgently. "What do you expect when you and Sam were my role models for almost three years?" He grinned at Sam, "And Sam, Dean and I found this couch is every bit as comfy as yours. "

Sam groaned, "You've done that on the couch? I swear I'm going to bring over plastic covers for all the furniture." He stood up and glared at the couch.

Jess elbowed him, "He's joking with you. Cas would have told me if they had…"

Castiel blinked his eyes at her innocently.

Jess exclaimed, "You have? Haven't you? Oh, Cas!" Jess clapped her hands together, while Sam looked confused.

Charlie said, "That's it. We're out of here so you two love birds have some time together before Dean goes home."

After exchanging hugs with everyone as they left, Dean turned to Castiel and said, "But we haven't."

"Jess doesn't need to know that," Castiel smiled. "I'm not quite ready for that, Dean, but I would like to sleep with you tonight." He held out a hand to Dean. Dean took it and followed him into the bedroom. Both of them quietly undressed down to their boxers. Castiel got on the bed the first and patted the side next to him. Dean crawled in after him and put his head on his shoulder. Castiel played with the back of his hair, while Dean placed hand over Castiel's heart. Neither of them knew what to say, so they just looked at each other quietly. 

Finally, as Dean started to drowse off he mumbled, "Love you, Cas."

Castiel kissed his forehead, "I care about you very deeply."

The next day, Castiel insisted that they go to a park together before Dean left for Kansas. Hand in hand they climbed to the top of the hill. Castiel hugged Dean and held him close. He murmured, "I'm going to miss you, Buttercup."

"It's going to be a long four months, Cas. Remember I love you and take care of yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That still gives me a lot of latitude, Dean." Castiel suddenly pushed himself away from Dean and began to roll down the hill. On the way down, he shouted to Dean, "As you wish!"

Dean smiled and rolled down behind him. Dean landed on top of Castiel. They stared at each other for a long moment; each trying to commit the other's face to memory. Dean kissed Castiel for several long minutes. Finally, he sighed, stood up, and offered Castiel his hand. After Castiel let him pull him up, Dean said quietly, "I better get on the road. I'll be back in December. I'll call you every chance I get."

Castiel smiled while holding back his emotions, "I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
